Protector
by DemiseSurvive
Summary: He has always been her protector from the shadows.


**Hullo my peaches ^-^ This is a request from my sister so I hope you like it. **

**Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail now and always. (sadly)**

* * *

><p><em>Protector<em>

**XXXXXX**

I watch her from the shadows like I have my whole life, waiting, hoping she would finally realize I have always been there for her. I look on sadly as she cries. How could that idiot be so cruel to her?

I sigh and move slightly in the shadows of her room depressed that I can't interact with her because I was sent to this world to protect her. I hear her sobs have finished raking through her body and hear soft puffs of breath and I realize she have cried herself to sleep yet again.

I walk over to her slowly and quietly hoping she doesn't wake up. I stand over her and brush soft strands of golden locks out of her face. So beautiful. She lays with tear-stained cheeks the evening sun pooling around her, golden hair fanned out and plump petal pink lips just begging to be ravished.

She looks like a goddess, so perfect, so kind, and too easily forgiving. I grimace when I think how easily she forgives people she's forgiven that fire bastard enough in the past 2 years, it's about damn time I teach him a lesson. I nod to myself and let Lucy's golden hair fall from my fingers. I jump out of the window, like I do it everyday…..Well because I do it everyday. I follow his smokey pine scent to shadowed alleyway.

To a normal person they wouldn't have seen or well…..scented any of the things going on there. But sadly I'm not any normal person I'm a Shadow Dragonslayer.

My stomach flips at what I see and smell. Damn dragon smelling to hell. the fire bastard was in a very heated make out session with a shoulder length white haired chick. Wait could you even call that a make out session considering the girl has lost her shirt and bra. I wrinkle my nose in disgust, you could smell her arousal but you can tell the bastard is just wanting to get laid. I groan and stalk forward shadow rising up around my body, my eyes smoldering with hate and rage.

How could you do that to such a kind, sweet, and beautiful girl such as Lucy. I pick up the girl's bra and shirt and throw them at her face.

"I suggest you run little girl, before you get hurt." I say in a very cold and threatening tone. The girl gulps and puts on her shirt quickly before running out to her house probably.

"What the hell? That was the first time in a week I've been able to get a girl to get me laid." Fire bastard snarls at me and his fists light up in fire.

"Natsu….. You made a grave mistake when you toyed with Lucy's heart." I says in a quiet voice. "And now you'll pay for doing that." I ignite my shadow drive and Natsu rushes at me cloaked in flames. I dodge and grab his fist and smother it in shadows making it go out. Natsu's eyes widen and he whispers. "What the hell." I smirk and punch him in the gut, the force makes slam into a nearby wall. He shoots through the wall and I bite back a cocky smile.

"I thought you were stronger than this. Natsu-san." I call out his name mockingly. He picks himself up from the ground cover in scratches and bruises. I walk towards him and he gives a very sharp kick to the shin. I wince slightly and I feel warm liquid going down my leg. He probably almost tore my muscle. He punches me in the face with his fist alite. I don't have time to dodge and his knuckle nicks right underneath my eye.

I glare at him coldly before grabbing his arm not even caring about it burning me. I throw him up in the air and shock is plastered all over his face. I jump in the air also and deliver a roundhouse kick to his ribs and hear a satisfying crack and he slams into the roof of a building, completely passed out. I walk over and nudge him with a foot, he just groans and turns away.

I smile in satisfactory and walk away feeling proud, not caring about blood seeping into my hair and going down my face, not caring if he damaged my shin. I only care that Lucy is safe, and never to be hurt, by anyone.

That is what it means to be a Protector. We are simply meant to watch over the one we love and never let any harm come to them, even if it means them getting married and moving on. We are immortal, yet we only find one love for our whole lives. We will watch them from the shadows and protect them from evil even if they never realize we are there.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. I know this is probably the worst RoLu one shot in the history of RoLu one shots but oh well, it was a request and I can do nothing about it. If you did like it please leave a review and if I find that a lot of people seem to have liked it I might make a sequel…. Thanks a ton. ^-^\**


End file.
